Runaway Bride
by lunajo123
Summary: The freak-out about marrying Max happened. It just happened moments before she almost changed her life.
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai sat in front of the small vanity that had been set up in the small room at the church. She smiled at Rory, Sookie, and Emily all stood around her fiddling with her hair and her makeup trying to make sure that she was the picture-perfect bride that she so deserved to be. However her smile felt a little too forced for her. Not that anyone else was catching on at this point.

This was it. Her wedding day. The day that she had been waiting for ever since Max proposed.

Walking into the church, she had snuck a peek at the decorations. Everything was decorated so beautifully not that she doubted any less. However seeing the decorations didn't strike anything inside of her besides how beautiful everything looked. Seeing the decorations didn't make her happy, thrilled, excited, or any other emotion that she should have felt at this point. She should have been happy, right? It was her wedding day after all.

A million thoughts ran through her mind. She was worried that she wasn't as happy as she should have been. Max was a great guy. There was no arguing that. He could cook. He was smart. He got some of her little quirks. He appreciated her love of coffee. He loved coffee as well. Not to the extent she did but he loved coffee. He didn't know how to make coffee, the coffee that she liked, but she could teach him how to make the coffee as strong as she needed. He seemed like a fast learner.

No matter how many times her mind switched tracks one nagging thought kept coming back to her: maybe he wasn't the one.

A bride was supposed to feel happy on her big day; thrilled to start this next adventure in her life; excited for the beginning of a family. Yet she couldn't make herself feel those things. There was a gut feeling in her stomach that was preventing herself from being happy. The same feeling had plagued her for the past few days and she tried to convince herself it was just nerves. When she talked it over with Sookie, Sookie assured her that she was just nerves. Talking with Sookie made her feel a little better but still something kept nagging at her. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Up or down?" Emily asked. She waited for an answer, "Lorelai, up or down?"

Lorelai didn't answer. She didn't even hear the question Emily had asked. She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder gently shaking her.

"Hmm?" Lorelai asked.

"I swear your mind is somewhere else today," Emily muttered.

Sookie smiled, "She's just excited for her big day," she said gently pushing on Lorelai's shoulder, "Or she's already thinking about the honeymoon," she said with a sly grin on her face.

"If there's going to be honeymoon talk," Rory said, "I'll step out for a few minutes."

Lorelai grabbed Rory's hand as she tried to walk away, "No sweets stay. We'll be good."

"Okay," Rory replied.

"Up or down?" Emily asked. "I advise wearing it down. It will work best with your face shape."

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "Down it is then," she said looking in the mirror, "Just leave it like it is. I like it."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

Lorelai nodded, "I'm sure."

Emily pulled Lorelai up from her chair, "Well then go ahead and get in your dress. We don't have that much time."

"We'll step out," Sookie said.

Lorelai watched as Sookie ushered Rory out of the room. Emily followed behind them. Once Emily closed the door, Lorelai walked over to the door where her dress was hanging. She unzipped the garment bag and ran her fingers over the white material. This was one of the first times she had seen the dress since trying it on at the store. It was a gorgeous dress and fit her wonderfully. She ran her fingers over the beading on the bodice. She did love the dress. It was a strapless A-line gown that Sookie and Rory gushed over how beautiful she looked in it.

Lorelai made sure the door was locked before stripping out of her sweats she had worn on the walk from the church to her house. She pulled the dress out of the garment bag and slipped herself into it. She managed to zip it up most of the way herself but knew she would need help the rest of the way. Unlocking the door, Lorelai opened it and poked her head out. Luckily Rory happened to be standing right outside the door.

"Hey kid, I need help," Lorelai whispered. She was accosted by the gossips early this morning as she left her house and did not want a second encounter with them until everything was over. In fact, she was content on not seeing anyone until everything was just over.

Once in the room, Lorelai turned her back to Rory who finished zipping the dress up the rest of the way. Lorelai twirled around to face Rory.

"So how do I look?" Lorelai asked.

A big smile crossed Rory's face, "You look wonderful. You are the most gorgeous bride there ever was."

Lorelai smiled, "I do look great, don't I?"

"You look perfect," Rory replied. "I'm going to go get Grandma since she was the tiara."

Lorelai nodded, "Alright."

Once Rory was out of the room, Lorelai walked across the room to face the full-length mirror. She took a deep breath as she continued to analyze herself in the mirror. The smile was fake. She knew it. She had years of practice of faking smiles. No one else would be able to tell though. That's the good thing.

Lorelai turned to her right side and then to her left side taking in the dress. As she ran her hands over the material and tried to imagine herself standing in front of Max at the altar. She couldn't help but think of the conversation she had at her bachelorette party. Her mother had admitted to sneaking out of her room every night to try on her wedding dress. Yet, Lorelai never had that feeling. The dress simply hung in her closet. The last time she had even glimpsed at it was when she getting ready for work the other morning. But besides that day, there was no impulse to suddenly try on or even look at her dress. Hell, she wasn't even a fan of the dress now. She felt like she was suffocating. This wasn't right. She shouldn't feel like this. This was not how she was supposed to feel, not today.

"Oh you look wonderful," Sookie gushed as she walked into the room. Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes, "You are beautiful."

"Thank you Sookie," Lorelai replied.

"She's right," Emily said approaching Lorelai holding a box, "You are beautiful."

"Thank you Mom," Lorelai said quietly.

"Now lean forward so I can put this on," Emily said opening up the box revealing a sparkling tiara, "This was mine you know. I wore this when I married your father."

"It's beautiful Mom," Lorelai replied.

Emily began securing the tiara to Lorelai's head, "I didn't know if I would ever see the day you got married. But if you think Max is the man you should marry, then I can deal with it."

Lorelai straightened back up once the tiara was in place. The tiara meant so much to her mother. And for her mother to allow her to wear this on her wedding day was a gesture she thought she would never see Emily display.

Rory walked up beside her mother. Lorelai smiled and wrapped an arm around Rory, "You sure you like Max enough for me to marry him?" she whispered.

"I like Max, Max is a good guy," Rory replied. "Why are you having second thoughts?" she asked quietly.

Lorelai shook her head, "Oh no sweets, just making sure you're still okay with everything," she lied. Truth is, she was having second thoughts about this. Even third thoughts, fourth thoughts if those even existed. However many ways she could doubt this decision, she was doubling it.

"Your shoes," Sookie said walking up behind Lorelai.

"Thanks," Lorelai said taking the shoes from Sookie. She used Rory as leverage as she slipped her shoes on.

"Looks like you're all ready," Sookie said. "You do have everything? Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue?"

"Something borrowed is the tiara," Lorelai replied.

"Something new are the earrings you bought," Rory continued, "Something old is your bracelet."

"The bracelet you gave me some time ago," Lorelai said referring to a beaded bracelet that Rory made one day at the Inn with Mia when she was four years old. She wore it on her left wrist.

"Wait what about something blue?" Sookie asked.

"Something blue is on under the dress, the lingerie," Lorelai replied.

"We have everything then," Emily said. "It's almost time. I'm going to go check on everyone."

"Okay," Lorelai replied. She turned to Sookie and Rory, "Can I have a few minutes alone?"

"We need to go get into position anyways," Sookie replied.

Rory hugged her mother then kissed her cheek, "See you out there," she said before picking up her bouquet of flowers and heading out the door.

Sookie picked up her bouquet of flowers and was heading towards the door before she was called back by Lorelai.

"Sookie!" Lorelai harshly whispered.

"What is it?" Sookie asked walking back over to Lorelai.

"Is Luke here?" Lorelai asked hopefully. He was her best friend. He should be here.

Sookie's smile fell from her face. She shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry hun but he's not here."

"Oh," Lorelai said trying to cover up the crushing disappointment she felt. She blinked her eyes to stop the tears that she felt trying to form. "Okay, I should have known he wouldn't be here. Town functions aren't his thing. He's a hermit by nature."

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked placing her hand on Lorelai's arm.

Lorelai put on another fake smile, "I'm okay. I'm getting married, I'm perfect. A perfect blushing bride."

"Do you still need a few minutes alone?" Sookie asked, "Or was that a ploy to get me to talk about Luke?"

"I just need a few minutes," Lorelai replied.

"Okay," Sookie nodded. She walked towards the door but stopped in the doorway, "You're not going to pull a Julia Roberts are you?"

"Become a prostitute and get picked up by some handsome wealthy man who wants me to be his escort to many important functions? Who also gets a hold of his credit card so I can buy some gorgeous clothes?" Lorelai retorted.

Sookie laughed, "No. You're not going to run away, are you?"

Lorelai took shocked for a minute. The thought had occurred to her but the fact that Sookie was apparently picking up on it was unsettling. She heard Sookie giggle.

"I was only kidding," Sookie said.

Lorelai let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Oh no, that's just silly."

"I know," Sookie replied. "I'll go, give you your time now."

Lorelai was grateful when she heard the door shut behind Sookie. She moved to sit back down in front of her vanity. She touched up her makeup that really didn't need touching up but doing something with her hands kept her mind off of the fact that she might be making a mistake. It also helped her to not think about Luke and the fact that he was not attending her wedding. Putting the makeup brush down, a flashback to yesterday immediately flooded her mind.

* * *

_Lorelai pushed open the diner door and headed towards the counter. Luke was nowhere to be seen. The jingle of the bells alerted him of someone's arrival in the diner which prompted him to shout._

"_We're closed."_

"_I know," Lorelai called back. "But when have I ever listened to that rule?"_

_Luke headed out of the storeroom and into the diner. He saw Lorelai standing at the counter. Lorelai Gilmore soon to be Lorelai Medina. That is if she changed her name. Which he didn't actually think she would do. Tonight was the night before her wedding and he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing here. Shouldn't she be at home resting up for the big day? He knew that tomorrow might be the only day Lorelai might want to wake up early._

"_What are you doing here?" Luke asked gruffly._

"_I came here for the warmth," Lorelai replied._

_Luke sighed, "I mean what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home? Aren't you getting married tomorrow?"_

_Lorelai sat down at the counter, "I'm touched you remembered," she said harshly._

"_I did receive an invitation," Luke replied._

"_You never RSVP'd. How am I supposed to know what entrée you would prefer?" Lorelai asked. "So which is it? Fish or chicken?"_

"_Neither," Luke replied._

"_That's not an option. I'll put you down for fish. You go fishing, you have to like fish. Truthfully, I would just prefer cheeseburgers but that's not a wedding food. Max isn't a big cheeseburger fan anyways. Or do you just want a salad? Sookie could do that for you, she is catering."_

"_Neither," Luke repeated._

"_Why neither? Are you not coming to my wedding?" Lorelai asked. Luke's silence confirmed what she already thought. She sighed, "Why aren't you coming to my wedding Luke?" she asked quietly._

"_I have the diner," Luke replied. "I can't just leave the diner."_

"_Oh that's bullshit," Lorelai replied. "The diner is going to be a ghost town tomorrow and you know it. Everyone will be at the wedding. Plus you leave town to go fishing. You close up the diner then. One day of closing up the diner will not hurt you." _

"_I need to be here."_

"_You're my best friend Luke and I just feel like you should be there tomorrow. Tomorrow is supposed to be the happiest day of my life and I want to share that with everyone. I want to share it with you, my best friend._

_Friend. That's all he ever was. Sometime he wasn't even sure if they were friends. Sometimes he only thought of himself as the guy that poured her coffee, kept her from starving, and fixed her house._

"_I'm your best friend?" Luke asked._

_Lorelai nodded, "You're my best friend," she admitted._

_A deafening silence fell over the diner. Lorelai wished she had mind-reading powers so she would know what Luke was thinking. When it was clear that Luke was not going to say anything else, Lorelai stood up from her stool and made her way towards the diner door. As she stood in the open doorway, she turned around to face Luke._

"_Just think about it, okay?" Lorelai asked, "I really do want you there tomorrow."_

_Lorelai didn't want to see if Luke was going to say anything. Instead she pushed her way out of the diner and started her journey back to her house. She couldn't explain the feeling that came over her when she felt Luke say that he wasn't coming. It upset her, disappointed her, hurt her, and made her curious as to why he wouldn't come. He could very well shut the diner if he wanted too. He was the proprietor for God's sake._

* * *

Lorelai needed to do something. She couldn't marry Max, it wasn't right. Maybe it was right, she didn't know. But she had the knowledge that on your wedding day that you should at least be ninety percent sure that you were making the right decision. Right know the percentage that she felt she was making the right decision was only at ten percent. And ten percent was pushing it. Where was the rest of it?

Suddenly she felt as if the walls were closing in. Marrying Max was wrong. It was so wrong. She could never imagine their future together. She tried so many times in the past few days but she could never actually imagine being married to Max. She couldn't see starting a family with him. One day, she did want more kids but not with Max. She couldn't see raising a kid with him. She couldn't imagine growing old with him. Those images just weren't there. It was the same feeling she had every time Christopher proposed. It was never going to happen. It wasn't right.

Lorelai pushed herself up from the chair and walked over to the door. She poked her head out and noticed it was surrounded by people. Luckily no one noticed that she was looking around. She quickly shut the door and leaned back against it. She spotted a window that looked just like the windows she always snuck out of when she was a teenager. She took a deep breath before walking over to the window.

Once the window was open and she made it safely and quietly outside. Lorelai Gilmore did was she did best when relationships were too serious. She ran.

* * *

**Just a small idea I had that would not leave me alone. I know I have two other stories going on right now but this idea would not leave me alone. I hope you enjoyed.**

**I do have the next chapter planned out so it should be posted soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just write about them in my own way.**

* * *

Running away was not the best option but not for the reason that should have been obvious. No running away seemed ridiculous at this point because who was she ever to exercise? Lorelai Gilmore didn't exercise. She especially did not run in heels. That was yet another reason that running away seemed ridiculous. She could master a lot of things in heels but running was definitely not going so well at this point. And then there was the fact that she had no idea where the hell she was going. She wanted to run but had no destination in mind at this point.

Not knowing where she was going or the fact that her history of not exercising was already catching up with her due to the fact that she was having trouble catching her breath was not going to stop her from running away. She had already made her decision and there was no going back. Not that she wanted to. Lorelai ducked into the alley behind one of the porcelain cat stores for just a moment to catch her breath. Soon the wedding would start and her father would come into the room looking for her to walk her down the aisle but she wouldn't be there. Then everyone would know that she bailed on her wedding essentially leaving Max at the altar. She still had a few minutes though to catch her breath and think of where she could possibly go from here.

Home. Home wasn't an option it would be the first place anyone would look. Not that she cared about being found by Rory or Sookie but facing Max right now or even her parents, mainly Emily, was not the ideal option. Going home would ensure that she would probably see them sooner than she could prepare herself for.

Then there was the Inn. But she couldn't go there either. Everyone would think to look there as well. She could possibly bribe the workers to not tell anyone she was there but if Emily were to question them they would crack. She was quite the interrogator. There was also the potting shed that she could run to just to give herself some time before facing reality. But no the potting shed was now occupied by Rune. Damn her for giving him room and board. The potting shed used to be her sanctuary. Sometimes when things were crazy at the Inn or she needed to have a few minutes away from everything, she would go to the potting shed and just reflect on her life when she and Rory lived in the potting shed. However since Rune lived there, she could no longer count on it as her sanctuary.

Lorelai peeked out of the alleyway. From where she was standing, she had a clear view of Luke's. The lights appeared to be off and the blinds shut. Maybe she could go to Luke's. Someone would think to look there but it necessarily wouldn't be the first place they would look.

Everywhere in town would be searched. She would be found soon. There were only so many places to hide in Stars Hollow. Realizing that a lot of time had passed since she ducked into the alley, Lorelai made yet another split-second decision. She held up her dress as she dashed out of the alley and across the town square.

* * *

Upstairs in his apartment, Luke was exiting the bathroom after getting ready. His tux jacket still lay across the bed, it was the last piece needed to complete his outfit. After much deliberation the night before and this morning, he decided that he would at least make an appearance for the wedding. He figured out this point he might just miss the ceremony but he would make it in time for the reception. He dreaded the idea of seeing her wed off to someone else but he knew as a friend that he should be there for her. She wanted him there and when it came to Lorelai, he found it really hard to tell her no.

Luke heard a pounding on the diner door downstairs but he chose to ignore it. He was sure it was either Kirk or another one of the crazy townspeople that for some reason was not going to Lorelai's wedding and expected him to make them some lunch despite the closed sign that was on the diner door. Soon the pounding stopped.

Everything was quiet until there was now a pounding at his apartment door. Luke stormed over to the door angry that somehow someone had made their way into the diner, even though the door was locked, and was now outside his apartment.

"Kirk, I swear," Luke started yelling as he made his way towards the door.

"It's me," a familiar voice responded, "Can I come in?"

Confused, Luke opened the door to reveal Lorelai standing there in her wedding dress. People were right. All brides were beautiful. But Lorelai was beyond beautiful. She was breath-taking. He noticed the small beads of sweat that formed just above her brow and how her chest heaved up and down as if she had just ran a marathon. Her curls were in disarray. And on top of the curls set a sparkling tiara. _Emily's doing,_ Luke thought. The tiara wasn't really Lorelai. Still she looked gorgeous.

"Can I come in?" Lorelai repeated softly.

Luke silently stepped aside as Lorelai walked into his apartment. As she sat down on the couch, she stayed silent and buried her head into her hands. Luke stood shell-shocked by the door.

* * *

Back at the church, the excitement was growing. The townies were all excited for Lorelai and yet just a little disappointed that her marrying Max meant no hope for a relationship between Luke and Lorelai, the two that they always hoped would find their way to one another. The townspeople of course filled out Lorelai's side of the church making the groom's side look weak by comparison.

Emily was standing in the entryway of the church where the wedding party was gathered. She was fixing Richard's tie making sure that he looked presentable. No husband of hers could look anything less than presentable. She had just finished straightening Richard's tie for the third time when Reverend Skinner approached them.

"We're ready to begin," Reverend Skinner explained, "That is if Lorelai's ready. Is Lorelai ready?"

Rory nodded, "She's ready. Or she should be ready at least."

Reverend Skinner smiled, "Great. Then we will begin."

"I'll go get Lorelai," Richard said.

Emily fixed his tie once again then patted his chest, "Now you can go get Lorelai. I'm going to take my seat," she said before making her way towards the front of the church. Richard watched as she sat down in the first pew.

"Which room is Lorelai in?" Richard asked looking at Sookie and Rory.

Seeing as Lorelai never really met Max's family, she and Max decided that his groomsmen would stand at the altar with him while just Rory and Sookie walked down the aisle together. Max's young cousin was set to be the flower girl.

"Just go down the hall and she is in the room that will be the first one of your left," Sookie instructed.

"Right," Rory corrected, "The first room on your right."

Sookie nodded, "Oh yeah it's the right. The left is the bathroom."

"So first room on the right?" Richard asked trying to clear the confusion.

"That's right Grandpa," Rory replied.

Richard nodded in response and headed down the hallway. Upon reaching Lorelai's room, he knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds but received no response. Richard knocked once more, louder this time to make sure Lorelai heard him, but still received no answer. He sighed and opened the door expecting to see his daughter all dolled up for her big day. Instead he was faced with an empty room. At first he thought he might have the wrong room but the makeup and clothes strewn around the room let him know that this was the room Lorelai got ready in. He assumed that maybe she was just in the bathroom across the hall that is until he saw the open window with the curtain blowing in the breeze. It was a scene he recognized too well from Lorelai's teen years.

"Where's Mom?" Rory asked when she noticed her grandfather walking towards her and Sookie sans Lorelai.

"Um, I don't quite know how to say this," Richard replied, "But she's gone."

"Gone?" Rory and Sookie both screeched at the same time. A few nosy townspeople turned around to see where the noise came from but Sookie just shot them a reassuring smile trying to say that everything was alright.

"She wasn't in the room," Richard replied.

"Well maybe she was in the bathroom," Sookie said, "You know nerves and all."

Richard shook his head, "The window in her room was open."

"That's not right," Rory said pushing past her grandfather and making her way down the hall and into the room that Lorelai was supposed to be in.

"This is probably just one of her bits…" Sookie said, "I did make a Julia Roberts joke earlier, you know _Runaway Bride,_ making she is just poking fun at my reference," she said following Rory into the room.

"Mom?" Rory called out, "Where are you?" she asked aloud as she frantically searched the room.

"I'm going to go check the bathroom," Sookie announced exiting the room.

Rory nodded in response as she continued to search the room. She didn't know why she was searching the room so thoroughly there was nowhere that she could hide except the small closet. Rory opened the closet to find it was much smaller than she thought and that is was filled with various odds and ends.

"This isn't funny anymore," Rory said aloud to the empty room. "It was never funny to begin with."

"Sookie walked back into the room, "No sign of her in the bathroom or any of the other rooms."

"Where could she have gone?" Rory asked panicking. She rushed over to the open window and peeked out but saw no signs of her mother. She pulled herself back into the room and leaned against the wall.

Sookie walked over to Rory and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "We'll find her hun. She didn't go far. You can't go far in this town," she said trying to comfort the young girl.

"This is just like Lorelai," Emily ranted making her way into the room followed by a worried Richard.

"Now Emily calm down, our daughter is missing," Richard replied.

"This is just one of her stunts, she's doing this for attention," Emily said, "She'll show up in a few minutes like nothing even happened."

"Grandma!" Rory yelled angrily, "Just stop. Mom is gone and no one knows where. She would not just do this for the attention. It's like you don't even know her at all."

Emily opened up her mouth to say something but they were interrupted by a voice at the door.

"She's really not here?" Max asked standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry," Sookie said, "But Max she's not here."

"Did she leave a note or something?" Max asked.

"I don't see anything, did you see anything Rory?" Sookie asked.

Rory shook her head, "She just left her phone that's it."

"Damn it!" Max said hitting the wall.

Rory pulled away from Sookie and grabbed Lorelai's cellphone from the vanity, "I'm going to look for her. It seems like the only thing to do right now."

"I'm going with you," Sookie said following behind Rory, "We can take my car, it will be quicker," she said finding her clutch and grabbing her keys.

"You can't just leave," Emily called after them.

"Mom left Grandma," Rory replied, "I'm going to find her. Someone has to."

Rory and Sookie both shot Max a sympathetic glance before walking out of the room leaving Max still in the doorway. Richard and Emily remained in the room for a few minutes.

"I guess someone should tell them that the wedding is off," Richard said.

"I guess I'll do it, clean up her mess," Emily replied before walking out of the room.

Richard followed his wife out the door stopping to talk to Max for just a minute. He placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Max."

Max nodded in response, he stood in the doorway watching as Richard and Emily headed back to announce the news of Lorelai's departure to everyone. Max hit the wall once again before heading down the hallway and out of the church with no real destination in mind.

Emily made her way to the front of the church amidst stares from both sides of the church. She whispered the news to Reverend Skinner. Reverend Skinner told Emily that he would inform the people. Emily walked back to her pew and grabbed her purse before walking to the back of the church where she watched Reverend Skinner break the news.

"May I have you attention please," Reverend Skinner said trying to hush the crowd who were whispering about what was possibly going on, "Quiet down!" he finally shouted.

Embarrassed by his little outburst since he wasn't really one to shout, he blushed. He cleared his throat before speaking again, "There will be no wedding today."

"What happened?" Babette screeched out in her raspy voice over the crowd.

"It seems that Lorelai has run away," Reverend Skinner replied.

"I knew it!" Kirk shouted from the audience.

"Kirk shut it!" Miss Patty yelled, "Where is she?"

"Well," Reverend Skinner said nervously, "We're not sure. Rory and Sookie are out looking for her. I don't see Max so I assume that's where he is at too."

"We have to find her," Babette said.

"Yes," Taylor agreed, "She has to know that taking up the town's valuable time is not something to be encouraged."

"Oh Taylor give it a rest," Miss Patty replied, "She's obviously hurting. I'm sure she's safe. We can search for her but she also needs her space. I know, I left a man at the altar once. Broke the poor man's heart."

"You did?" Gypsy asked.

Miss Patty nodded, "Yeah. That was one husband I didn't divorce. I ran out just a few minutes before."

"Focus everyone!" Reverend Skinner said, "This is not the time to discuss Patty's husbands. We need to focus on the fact that the wedding was called off and Lorelai's current whereabouts."

"We'll go find her," Miss Patty said, "But once we know she is safe, we need to give her some space."

"Agreed," Babette said. "Although I do want to know why she called off the wedding," she whispered to Miss Patty.

"We'll find that out later," Miss Patty reassured her.

It seemed that Max's side of the church was forgotten about as the Stars Hollow residents began to file out of the pews and out of the church in their search to locate Lorelai.

* * *

Lorelai had not said a word since she entered Luke's apartment. Luke had not said anything either. He was still shocked by Lorelai showing up in his apartment when she should have been at her wedding. He had to admit to himself that he was relieved seeing her now sitting on his couch because it meant she ran away from the wedding. It meant she was not going to marry Max.

Luke watched as Lorelai slipped off her heels and sat them next to the couch. She pried the tiara from her hair and ran her fingers through her hair. The tiara was placed on the coffee table as Lorelai looked up at Luke.

"Can I use your phone?" Lorelai asked. In all the excitement and spontaneity of running away, she forgot that Rory would freak out when she learned that she had ran. She had to call her.

Luke nodded, "Of course."

Lorelai pushed up from the couch and walked over to the phone turning her back towards Luke. She dialed her cellphone number hoping that Rory had picked it up from the church. If no one answered her phone, she would call Sookie. Sookie was sure to have her phone. The phone only rang once before Rory answered.

"Mom?" Rory asked.

Lorelai frowned at the panic she heard in Rory's voice. She never meant to worry her. "Hey sweets. You're probably wondering where I am or what's going on. Well the wedding is off, I can't do it. I can't marry him."

"But…but I thought you wanted to marry him. You were excited about it. I thought you loved him," Rory replied.

"I thought so too," Lorelai replied, "But I just can't do it. I realized I was making a mistake; a huge mistake." She struggled to control the shakiness in her voice, "I didn't want to try on my wedding dress every night," she admitted tearfully.

"Oh Mom," Rory said in full understanding. "Where are you? Everyone is looking around town for you."

Lorelai looked over her shoulder at Luke, "I'm at Luke's."

"Luke's?" Rory asked. "Why are you at Luke's?"

Lorelai turned away from Luke once again, "I don't know. I thought it would be good."

"Okay I'm with Sookie now, we just checked for you at the Inn but we can be at Luke's in a few minutes," Rory replied.

"Actually sweets just go on home; I need a few minutes to process everything. I just need a little time to myself," Lorelai replied.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"I'm sure. I'll be home soon, I promise. I just need a few minutes before I even try to face the town. I know as soon as I come home Babette will be over at the house trying to get details on why I ran away," Lorelai said. She dropped her voice to a whisper, "Right now don't let anyone know where I am. That will start some rumors."

"Got it," Rory replied. "What should I do about Max?"

"I'll talk to him later. If anyone asks again, the wedding is off. There will be no wedding today," Lorelai replied.

"Okay," Rory said. "See you at home soon then."

"I love you babe."

"I love you too Mom."

Lorelai hung up the phone and made her way over to the window in Luke's apartment that overlooked the town square. She watched as Max's family surrounded the front of the church with a couple of townies thrown in. She saw Max sitting in the gazebo while his brother talked to him. She blinked away the tears that formed knowing that she had hurt Max today. Lorelai turned away from the window and leaned back against the wall.

The silence was deafening. Luke didn't know what to say but Lorelai was waiting on him to at least ask why she was here or how she got into the diner. She decided to speak up.

"Can I have coffee? Or can I make some coffee; do you even have coffee up here?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't keep coffee up here," Luke replied, "I can go down to the diner and get some."

Lorelai began walking towards Luke, "Then get going mister, I'm right behind you."

At Lorelai's order, Luke headed out the apartment and down to the diner with Lorelai following right behind him. Once they were in the diner, Luke headed behind the counter and began making the coffee while Lorelai claimed a spot on her favorite stool. It was quiet, the only sounds in the diner being the coffee percolating and Lorelai drumming her fingers on the countertop. After a few minutes the coffee was done and a full mug was being pushed Lorelai's way.

"Thanks," Lorelai said before taking a sip, "Mhm," she hummed contently. She took a few more sips before setting the coffee down and looking up at Luke, "You know you really shouldn't leave your spare key above the door it makes it easy for people to break in the diner and harass you in your apartment."

"Says the woman who leaves her door unlocked most of the time," Luke replied.

For the first time that day, Lorelai smiled a real smile, "Touché my friend," she said wagging a finger at him. She sighed, "So you're dressed up, change your mind about coming to the wedding?"

"You wanted me there right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I was going to be there."

"Thank you Luke," Lorelai replied, "But I made a big deal about it for nothing. I'm not even at my own wedding." She let out a pitiful chuckle, "I never really thought I would run away from my own wedding."

"Why did you?" Luke asked.

Lorelai took another sip of coffee before answering, "It just wasn't right. I had this nagging feeling that he wasn't that person. Remember when we talked a few days ago when you dropped off the chuppah?" Luke nodded, "That got me thinking and I don't think Max is that person for me. I know he isn't that person. I'm not trying to blame you. I don't blame you. It's just since that talk and a little before then I felt like this was wrong. It all hit me today because this was it. This was the day. I just couldn't do it. I can't marry him. It's not right."

"I'm sorry," Luke replied.

Lorelai shook her head, "There's nothing to be sorry about. This was my decision. I'm content with it. I just wished I realized it sooner. I should have realized something was wrong with this when he spent the night the other day and I spent most of my time in Rory's room. I only went to bed when I knew he was asleep. I never even gave him a key to my house. All the signs that this was wrong were there and I just ignored them all."

"You were excited about the wedding," Luke replied.

"I guess." Lorelai groaned loudly, "Ugh now I have to talk to him and try to explain why I ran, why I left him at the altar. Can I just stay here forever?"

"You have to talk to him," Luke said refilling her cup of coffee. Although he would be happy to let her stay here.

"I know," Lorelai replied. She cradled the cup of coffee in her hands, "I just hope he's not at the house when I go home. I can't face him now. Tomorrow maybe, but definitely not today. I can't face the town either or the nosy gossips."

"Well when you decide to go home, I can take you home," Luke offered, "Keep you from walking through town in your dress."

Lorelai laughed, "I already ran through town in my dress, can't do much more damage to it."

"Well I could still drive you home that way you don't have to face any of the town loons," Luke replied.

"Maybe, I do live next door to one of the biggest gossips in Stars Hollow so I will be confronted soon," Lorelai said. "I can hold them off for a little while."

She liked that Luke offered to take her home but if Max happened to be waiting on her to show up then that could cause some more tension. After all he wasn't too long ago that Max walked in on Luke and Lorelai talking and assumed that during their breakup that Lorelai had dated Luke. Ever since then, he was a little convinced that Luke played a bigger role in her life than she let on. He was almost jealous of Luke. That's what she thought anyways.

"I should get home, talk to Rory," Lorelai replied. She looked down at her dress, "And definitely change clothes. The dress feels like its suffocating me."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded and agreed to Luke driving her home knowing that if the townspeople saw rumors would fly. And if Max was waiting for her, it could confirm his jealous beliefs about Lorelai and Luke. Luke turned the coffee pot off and headed upstairs to grab his keys. Lorelai followed Luke up the stairs needing to grab her heels and tiara before heading home.

* * *

**So she ran to Luke, where else would she go? Haha. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did.**

**I have a feeling that this story isn't going to be an incredibly long story, just a few chapters resolving this issue and getting Luke/Lorelai to a happy place. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the feedback!**

* * *

Lorelai breathed a deep sigh of relief when she noticed there were no signs of Max waiting for her at her house. The only car in the driveway was her Jeep and now Luke's truck. She was thankful that now she had a little more time to think about what she wanted to say to him; about what she needed to say to him. Talking to Max needed to happen soon before she chickened out. Which was a great possibility considering even thinking about talking to him made her want to cut and run or just hide out somewhere.

There were no signs of Max but there were definite signs of Rory. Lorelai shook her head smiling as she noticed Rory peeking out of the living room window. When she saw the curtain swish back into place, she half expected Rory to come running out the door demanding the details of why she ran and why there was going to be no wedding and why when she ran that she ran to Luke's. But the front door never opened and Lorelai knew that Rory was inside waiting patiently for her to walk in. Or rather she was waiting impatiently. She was her daughter after all.

The smiles stopped though when her eyes landed of the chuppah in her front yard, still in front of her steps. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to use it in the wedding even though Luke made it especially for her. It just didn't feel right; maybe it was because the chuppah somehow knew she was going to run away from the wedding. She caught Luke's eye and knew instantly that he had spotted the chuppah too.

"You didn't use it," Luke said.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai apologized immediately. "I wanted too but I couldn't do it and I have no idea why. I love it, it's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever made me but it didn't feel right to use it when I married Max. I should have used it."

"Lorelai, it's fine," Luke replied.

"No Luke, you made this beautiful thing for me and I didn't use it but I swear I will use it now. Not for a wedding chuppah but just a beautiful archway in the yard. I can grow things on it," Lorelai replied. "But I will get some use out of it."

"I'll move it around the yard if you want me too," Luke said.

Lorelai smiled, "Thank you."

Lorelai sighed. She knew a reason it felt weird to use it. It was because she knew Max didn't really like Luke since that night Luke was at her house when Max picked her up for a date, the same night that Max proposed. She felt if she told Max about the chuppah it would just make the Luke thing seem like he was more than a friend which went against what she told Max. She repeatedly told Max that Luke was just a friend.

Lorelai grabbed the tiara she had placed between her and Luke on the truck seat before using her free hand to open the door. She hesitated just a moment before turning back to Luke.

"Thank you," Lorelai said softly, "For just deciding to come today and then just…you know being there for me when I decided to run. Just thank you."

Luke gave her the small hint of a smile as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "No problem."

Lorelai tried to ignore the spark that shot through her at the slightest touch from Luke. That was definitely new. Just the touch combined with the look he was now giving her was too much. She felt relieved when Luke removed his hand from her shoulder and placed it back on the steering wheel. She finished opening the door and carefully maneuvered her way out, trying not to ruin the dress even though it didn't matter much now.

Lorelai shut the door and began walking towards her house clutching part of her dress in one hand cautious to not let it touch the ground. As she stood under the chuppah, she turned around and gave Luke a small wave before heading inside.

Luke waved back before driving off. Although he knew Lorelai was hurting, he smiled on his way home. She wasn't marrying Max and that was a huge relief to him. Max was never right for her. His mood was lifted, even though he felt somewhat tortured about it. Maybe he would go back and open up the diner for today. He planned to stay closed all day but now with no wedding and his somewhat good mood, it seemed like a good day to work.

Lorelai stepped into the house and shut the front door. She leaned back against it as she waited for the barrage of questions that she knew Rory would have. What she didn't expect is for Sookie to also be waiting on her.

"Finally, you're home," Rory said as she and Sookie walked out of the living room. Lorelai noticed that they were now both dressed in more casual clothes than their bridesmaids' dresses.

Lorelai pushed herself away from the door and began walking to the staircase ignoring the questions that Rory was already throwing her way. When she reached the staircase, she gripped onto the banister, "Rory, we will talk. I swear but I really have to get out of this dress," she replied before continuing her journey to her bedroom.

"We'll just be down here," Sookie called after Lorelai's retreating figure.

As soon as Lorelai made it into her bedroom, she unzipped the dress and let it pool at her feet. As she stepped away from the dress, she felt freer. It was as a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Making her way over to the dresser, Lorelai shed the lingerie she had bought special for today.

After changing into more appropriate lounging around/wallowing clothes, Lorelai pulled a large rectangular box from the top of her closet. She placed it down on her bed and slid the lid off. Inside were a few items that she had collected over the years that she wasn't really sure why she kept them. She dumped the meager contents of the box out onto her bed before standing up and grabbing her wedding dress from the floor. She let her hand run over the material, her fingers played over the beads that were decorated across the bodice. She wiped at a stray tear she felt on her cheek before carefully folding the dress and putting it into the box. She secured the lid on the box before picking it up and carrying it out of her room.

Lorelai walked downstairs and paused at the bottom of the staircase. Sookie and Rory looked up as Lorelai just stood there staring blankly.

"Mom?" Rory called.

"I know I have the rule about boyfriend boxes and after you break up with a boyfriend, you put all the stuff that reminds you of him into a box. The boxes are then shoved into the back of a closet somewhere forgotten about for some time. Does that count with wedding dresses too? Can I just stuff it into a box and consider that part of my Max box?" Lorelai inquired.

"Is that your wedding dress in that box?" Sookie asked pointing at the box in question.

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah it is."

"Here," Rory said extending her arms, "I'll take care of it."

Lorelai placed the box in Rory's open arms after a few minutes. Rory scampered off with the box. She appeared a few minutes later with no box in her arms. She sat down on the opposite end of the couch that Sookie was on and patted the spot in between her and Sookie motioning for her mother to sit down.

Lorelai sat down on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked placing a comforting hand on Lorelai's shoulder.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "I was supposed to get married today but now I am not. I mean I know now that I didn't want to get married and that it wasn't right but I feel terrible about leaving him like that."

"I know sweetie," Sookie replied. "But just think if you had married him and then realized it was a mistake. It would be a whole lot worse."

Lorelai sighed, "I guess."

"Why did you leave?" Rory asked.

"I told you Rory, it wasn't right. I didn't want to try on my wedding dress every night," she admitted tearfully, "That means something."

"Or you were just scared," Rory said.

"I may have been scared. Scared that I was screwing up my life, your life, and his life," Lorelai replied, "It wasn't right. I don't know what else to say besides that, it wasn't right."

"I thought you loved him," Rory said.

"I thought I did too, I wish I loved him," Lorelai replied swiping at the tears. "I really do, he's a great guy but I just don't think I love him. I don't even ever remember actually saying that to him. He said it to me but I can't remember saying them to him. You can't marry someone you never said I love you too. I should at least remember if I said it to him."

"Oh…." Rory trailed off. She started to ask another question but Lorelai shut her down.

"Rory, I can't take all the questions right now. I didn't marry Max because I didn't want to. It wasn't right. I was making a mistake. A big, hug, giant mistake," Lorelai replied. "That's it."

Rory leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek. Lorelai smiled faintly.

"Do you need anything?" Sookie asked. "I could whip up something if you want. Or go to the store if you don't have anything here."

Lorelai shook her head, "I'm fine Sookie."

"No really," Sookie said, "I can cook you anything you want. Or I can go somewhere and get you whatever you want to eat. I can go get you tacos or burritos, you like burritos. I can order a pizza or Chinese, whatever you want to eat. I can make you anything or as least buy you something to eat."

"Sookie, Sookie, calm down," Lorelai urged her. "I'm fine. Really, I don't need anything right now."

"Are you sure? Aren't you the one that told me how important it is to wallow?" Rory asked. "When Dean and I broke up the first time, didn't you tell me how important it is to wallow? Didn't you try to force me to wallow?"

"Well yeah…" Lorelai trailed off. "Which you adamantly refused to do at first, so if I'm refusing to wallow right now then I'm just following your example," she pointed out. "And it's not that I'm refusing to wallow, I just don't want anything right now."

After that, the room stayed silent for a while. Lorelai pulled her knees even closer to her body and placed her head on her knees. Different thoughts ran through her mind. Mainly she was just thinking about how relieved she felt. Still she did feel upset over running away but it also came with a great sense of relief. Relief that she wasn't changing from a Ms. to a Mrs. Relief that she know wouldn't have to get used to living with Max, having him here over night was just weird. She couldn't imagine a lifetime of that. She was just so caught up in the fact that someone loved her enough to marry her and planning the wedding that she couldn't actually see that marrying Max isn't what she wanted.

She knew that she should feel more upset about this then she was. True, she did cry, but she actually wasn't that upset. Maybe that's why she didn't feel the need to wallow at the moment. She was sure it would hit her later. She might cry more later, she would feel worse later, but right now she just felt relief. Everything would probably surface just as soon as she talked to Max; which she needed to do soon before she lost her courage.

It was Sookie who broke the silence.

"Are you going to talk to Max?" Sookie asked.

"Of course," Lorelai replied, "I have to."

"When?" Sookie asked.

"Tomorrow?" Lorelai said. It came out more as a question than a statement. "I need to do it soon. I can't put it off. I don't want to talk to him but I know I have too."

"I think tomorrow is good," Rory replied.

"Me too," Sookie added, "That way you have a little time to think about what to say."

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah." She laid her head sideways on her knees and looked at Sookie, "How was Max?"

"Upset," Sookie replied, "Angry. He hit the wall."

"Oh…." Lorelai replied. The relief she felt moments earlier was still there but now an incredible feeling of guilt arose up beside it. Max was hurting. She knew he was hurting. Max was hurting and she was the cause of it.

"He came by here to see you," Rory said, "But I said you weren't here because you were still at Luke's at that time but I didn't tell him that. When I said you weren't here he just left."

Lorelai simply nodded in response.

"Miss Patty convinced the town to give you your privacy, she said you would need your privacy," Sookie replied.

"That surprises me; I figured she would be all over me for details. I figured that Babette and her might stake out the house waiting for me to come home," Lorelai replied.

"You know they will ask for details soon," Rory replied.

Sookie nodded, "She's right. They'll gossip about this. But they do have some sympathy to actually give you some privacy for now."

"Maybe I'll just camp out in the house for a few days so I don't have to face them anytime soon," Lorelai replied.

"I'll bring you food if you need to camp out," Sookie said.

Lorelai smiled at that, "That's what friends are for." She lifted her head up and turned to face Rory, "I'm not saying I'm going to wallow but I think we should order a pizza now."

"I can make a pizza," Sookie replied, "Although I would need to go to the store for ingredients."

"Let's just order a pizza," Lorelai urged. "It's quicker. Your pizza is way better but this is faster. Plus I don't want you to go through all that trouble just because I want pizza."

"Okay," Sookie relented.

"I'll go order the pizza," Rory replied.

Rory got up from the couch, picked up the phone and her way to the kitchen and began ordering the pizza. While Rory was out of the room, Sookie faced Lorelai.

"Why did you run to Luke's?" Sookie asked suddenly.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

"There has to be a reason," Sookie replied.

"No there doesn't," Lorelai replied. She was silent for just a moment. "Maybe it's because he was on my mind. We had just talked about him and then suddenly I was running. I saw the diner and knew it was a safe place. Luke was there, it was safe."

"Did you run because we talked about Luke? Because he wasn't coming to the wedding?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know Sookie. I don't know. After we talked about him, I thought about last night when I went to him and asked him to come. That's it. I already felt like marrying Max was wrong. I just happened to think of Luke before I ran. It doesn't mean anything."

"It might mean something," Sookie replied. "You were very upset when he wasn't coming to your wedding. That might mean something," she stressed.

"I was upset because he's my friend," Lorelai replied.

"Still…" Sookie said.

Lorelai sighed. She knew where Sookie was going with this. It was where everyone in town would go with this. Everyone was convinced that Luke had a thing for her. That he looked at her differently than he looked at anyone else. It was silly though. They were friends, right? Friends and only friends, right? But then again there was how she felt in his truck when he touched her. Then there was that moment behind the counter when they were deciding on paint colors for the diner. They were so close and she thought for just a moment that he was going to kiss her but it never happened. Then there was the moment when she went on the disastrous double date with Sookie that ended with them being at Luke's. It worked out for Sookie and Jackson but she had Rune whom she ditched for Luke. He looked at her like he was going to ask her something then Mrs. Kim interrupted. She had to admit that she was a little disappointed the next day when he just said that she ran away before he had a chance to kick her ass in poker. She was sure that's not what he was going to say the night before. She brushed it off though as just one of those misconstrued moments of their friendship.

Lorelai shook her head. It was wrong to be thinking like this. She just ran away from her wedding. She couldn't think of Luke like this. He was her best friend.

"You okay?" Sookie asked looking curiously at Lorelai.

"Just thinking," Lorelai replied.

The rest of the afternoon/night Lorelai spent with Rory and Sookie. She tried in vain to answer the questions they still had about the wedding and Max. She tried to explain the reasons for not marrying him but all she could come up with was "It wasn't right." After a while they seemed to accept this as an answer. It was a great answer to her. It summed up everything without her having to explain every little detail. However at one point she did expand her answer to say that she couldn't imagine a life with him. She couldn't even imagine sharing a house with him. She couldn't imagine having kids with him or anything that a married couple might do. He wasn't it for her. Rory and Sookie understood.

As the night wore on Sookie left Lorelai's house. Lorelai made an excuse for her wanting to go to bed early but really she just needed time to herself. She loved Rory but she needed to be alone. Plus she needed time to think about how she was going to explain everything to Max. She made the decision to call Max tomorrow and suggest a time that they could meet-up and talk, preferably at his place. She would call him first thing tomorrow.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. I planned to throw in her talk with Max but then that would make the chapter really long so that will be in the next chapter. And maybe the Max scene will be followed by another Luke scene.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go with another chapter….**

* * *

Lorelai walked out of the kitchen with her coffee headed towards the living room when the phone rang. It rang loudly in the otherwise quiet house startling her and almost causing her to spill her coffee. Luckily she was too attached to her coffee to allow any of it to spill onto the floor. She had years of carrying coffee cups and balancing them amongst all the other things she would carry in her hands so she knew exactly how to move to not spill her coffee. Lorelai quickly picked up the phone hoping that Rory wouldn't hear it and wake up. Like her, Rory needed her sleep. But unlike her, Rory was actually able to sleep through most of the night last night. She wasn't up thinking about what to say to her now ex-fiancé.

Lorelai clicked the phone on and held it up to her ear; "Hello?" she asked wondering who was calling her this early in the morning. She sat down on the couch and curled her legs up underneath her as she sipped at her coffee.

"Lorelai," the voice said.

Lorelai recognized the voice instantly. Max. Max, the guy that was now known as her ex-fiancé. Max, the guy she left at the altar just the day before. Max, the guy she had not spoken to since the night before the wedding. Max, who she had planned on calling to see if she could talk sometime today, it seemed that he beat her to the punch.

"Max," Lorelai replied. "Max Medina."

"Lorelai," Max repeated.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai immediately apologized. "I'm so, so sorry."

Max said the only thing he could say in that moment, "Why? Why did you do this?"

Lorelai sighed, this conversation needed to be face-to-face even if it would be so much easier to have this conversation on the phone. "We can't talk about this now."

"We have to talk about this now," Max stressed. "What you run away from our wedding and you're not going to give me an explanation?"

"I want to talk about it Max. I do. I want to explain everything," Lorelai replied, "But not over the phone. I can't do it over the phone. This is not a phone conversation."

"Do you want to meet up?"

"Well that would be the only way to do this not over the phone," Lorelai replied, "This is a face-to-face conversation," she said keeping her resolve strong. "Can I come over later?"

She couldn't have this conversation at her house. Rory was there and Lorelai didn't want her to be in the middle of the conversation especially if it happened to turn into a fight. Then there was the problem of Babette living next door, who if she saw any signs of Max would camp herself out in front of Lorelai's house trying to get all the details so she could spread them around town. But Max didn't live in Stars Hollow; there were no nosy neighbors where he lived so it only seemed plausible to have this conversation at his house.

After a few minutes Max spoke up, "Yeah you can come over."

"I'll be by later, okay?" Lorelai offered up.

"Okay," Max replied, "See you later."

"Bye Max," Lorelai muttered before clicking end on the phone and dropping it down next to her on the couch.

That call was unexpected to say the least. Hearing his voice again brought back the terrible feeling of running away that she managed to push away for a few hours knowing that once she actually had to talk to him all those feelings would come back. She agreed to come over later because she wanted to prepare herself for seeing him again.

Right now they would be leaving for their honeymoon instead she was sitting on the couch clutching a cup of coffee wondering what exactly to say so he would understand why she ran away. Lorelai sighed and sank deeper into the couch trying to hide away from the rest of the world until she absolutely had to face her problems.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai stood outside Max's house trying to find the courage to knock. She had spent most of the day thinking and thinking about what she was going to say to him. She wanted to clearly explain herself and try to make him see what made her run away. Hopefully he would understand her side of things. She also wanted to apologize for hurting him.

As Lorelai raised her hand to knock on the door, the door swung open. She quickly lowered her hand as she took in his appearance. He looked tired, upset, like he had been up most of the night. He was still dressed in his-Max way even if he did look disheveled.

"I saw you pull up," Max said instead of a greeting.

Lorelai nodded, "Um okay," she said nervously, "So can I?" she gestured to the inside.

"Oh yeah," Max said as he stepped aside to allow Lorelai to walk in.

After Lorelai walked in, Max shut the door behind her and they walked towards the living room. Once in the living room, Max sat down on the sofa while Lorelai stood at a respectable difference nervously fidgeting with her hands. Right now she could not think of any witty remarks in order to break the ice. She wanted to run again but this conversation had to be done. She had to face him.

"Do you want to sit?" Max asked.

Lorelai shook her head quickly, "I'm fine standing."

"Do you want anything?" Max asked, "I have some coffee ready."

"No thanks, I'm good," Lorelai replied.

The tension was palpable as both parties tried to find the right words to start off on. Lorelai was waiting for him to say something, anything for him to ask her a question but it seemed as if he was waiting on her to talk. Both avoided one another's gazes for the most part, the few times they locked eyes Lorelai always quickly looked away.

Lorelai decided to speak up, "I guess I should explain myself."

"That would help," Max retorted.

Lorelai sighed and locked eyes with Max, "You have to know that I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I know that I shouldn't have run away, that I shouldn't have just left you like that, that I should have at least explained myself but I couldn't stay there. I just….God I'm so sorry Max."

Max looked away. He stood up from the couch and folded his arms across his chest, "Then why did you leave? I thought that's what you wanted. I thought you wanted to marry me," he said softly.

"I thought that's what I wanted too. I was so happy when you proposed, the second time with the daisies and everything, and I was happy with you, I just don't think that we were meant for marriage," Lorelai replied.

"And why do you think that?" Max questioned.

Lorelai rubbed at her temples, "Come on Max, you're a smart man, you know what I'm talking about."

Max walked closer to Lorelai, "I know that I loved you, that I love you," he corrected, "I know that I was ready to marry you."

"I know and I thought I was ready to marry you but the more I thought about it the more I thought that we were making a mistake. I'm sure of it now, I know that it is tough to hear but the marriage would have been a mistake. I just wished I realized all of this sooner," Lorelai replied. She quickly wiped at a tear that fell down her cheek.

"What made you realize all of this right before our wedding?" Max questioned.

Lorelai started pacing the room, "I just…I couldn't imagine us together, you know? I tried and I couldn't see a future for us. I didn't see us growing old together or having kids or even living together. I tried for days before the wedding to try and conjure up those images but…poof there was nothing," she stopped pacing the room and placed her hands on her hips. "I mean I couldn't imagine a future for us, doesn't that say something?"

Max sighed, "I guess it could mean something. But still…"

"Max we couldn't even sleep in the same bed that night you spent the night at my house. I couldn't stay in the room with you. I couldn't even give you a key despite the fact that you were going to move in. There were all these red flags popping up and I ignored them. You really think that we could have had a marriage when I couldn't even give you a key to my place?" Lorelai asked. "Or even stay in the same bed with you at night? Max, that's not what a marriage you should be."

Lorelai began pacing the room again, "Then I tried to convince myself that those little things meant nothing that we could still get married and things worked out. We could eventually evolve together like Luke said. We could eventually come together and want the same things. There was that possibility but you can't base a marriage on something that may happen. You should know that the person you're marrying is the right person."

"Luke?" Max questioned angrily. "What does Luke have to do with this?"

Lorelai stopped pacing the room, "What? Why are you talking about Luke?"

"You mentioned him."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did," Max replied. "You just said that we could evolve together like Luke said."

Lorelai cringed when she remembered that she did in fact mention Luke, "Luke had nothing to do with this. It was just a conversation we had. He's a friend, we talk."

"Did you call off our wedding because of him?" Max asked.

"God Max no, I called the wedding off because of me. He has nothing to do with this," Lorelai replied.

"Really?" Max asked crossing his arms, "It always seemed like there was more between you then you let on."

"There's nothing between Luke and me," Lorelai said even though she wasn't quite sure of that. There was that moment in the truck when he dropped her off and then various moments throughout their friendship where she thought maybe it would lead to something else but that wasn't important right now. "Luke and I are friends; we have been friends for years. There's nothing between us. We're not talking about him because this is not about him. This is about us."

"Look," Lorelai said as she walked over to Max. She put her hand on his arm, "I called this off, and I ran away, because what was going on wasn't right for me. You're a great guy, you really are but we wouldn't work out together in a marriage."

"I love you Lorelai, I do. I wanted to marry you. I thought that we would have worked out together. I could see a future with you," Max said.

"You're not making this any easier," Lorelai interjected.

"And know you say that you couldn't even imagine a future with me, but did you love me?" Max questioned.

"I…um…" Lorelai hesitated, she dropped her hand from his arm and averted her gaze to the floor, "I…um…I don't know. I loved the idea of us together. I really did. But I just…I don't know," she sniffled.

Max was silent for a moment, "Oh…," he finally said.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai said still keeping her gaze on the floor, "You have no idea how sorry I am."

"I'm sorry too then," Max replied.

Lorelai finally looked up at Max with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "You have to know that I wish I did. I really do wish I loved you. I thought I did. It's not you because you're a really great guy, one of the best; I think it's just me. I know that it one of the oldest clichés in the book but it's true. I wish I did love you, you have no idea how much but I just…"

Max interrupted, "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

Lorelai wiped at a tear on her cheek, "You're going to make some woman very lucky one day. And I wish that you know that I never meant to hurt you. I should have talked to you instead of running away but I couldn't face you then. It's so hard to do this now."

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me," Max replied.

"You're not mad?" Lorelai questioned.

"I'm mad, upset but I'm not going to force you into something, you said it's not right. You said this was a mistake. You also said you didn't love me and like you said that's not what a marriage is," Max replied.

Lorelai nodded, "I'm sorry. You really are going to make someone woman very lucky one day. You'll make someone an amazing husband one day."

"Just not you…"

"Just not me…"

The room fell silent once again. Lorelai felt a little better having talked to him. Guilt still ate away at her but the talk really seemed to clear the air, for her at least. She had said what she wanted to say and he seemed to understand why she couldn't marry him. Max was the one to speak up first.

"You should probably go now."

"Oh yeah I probably should."

Lorelai turned away from Max and walked towards the front door. Max followed behind her. As they reached the door, Max pulled open the door and Lorelai walked out. She turned around to face Max once she was outside.

"One more thing, I know this might make things awkward at school if you run into Rory but it's not her fault. I know you won't be her teacher but if she does have to talk to you for any reason, I just don't want you to judge her for everything that happened," Lorelai said.

"Don't worry, I won't," Max said. "Goodbye Lorelai Gilmore."

Lorelai nodded once, "Goodbye Max Medina."

* * *

Lorelai pulled up in front of the diner and shut off her jeep. The diner was dimly lit. She could see Luke behind the counter wiping it down meticulously. Of course, it was past closing hours but that was not going to stop her. She dropped her keys into her purse and climbed out of the jeep. Her heels clicked on the sidewalk as she walked up to the diner door and pushed it open.

"We're closed," Luke replied hearing the bells ring. He didn't bother to look up.

"Hmm I think you have one customer right here," Lorelai replied. She made her way over to the counter and plopped down on a stool dropping her purse onto the counter.

"I just turned the coffee pot off but it should still be warm," Luke offered. His hand was already wrapped around the coffee pot handle when Lorelai spoke up.

"Have anything stronger?"

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked as he withdrew his hand from the coffee pot.

Lorelai sighed burying her head in her hands, "I just left Max's house."

Luke nodded his head in understanding. He pushed away from the counter, "Be right back."

As Luke disappeared into the kitchen, Lorelai stood up from the stool and walked down to the end of the counter. She lifted the lid off the doughnut display and helped herself to the last sprinkled doughnut. She grabbed a few napkins before she sat back down on her stool. She picked at her doughnut as Luke walked out of the kitchen. She noticed Luke eyeing the doughnut.

"It jumped out of the doughnut case and just begged me to eat it," Lorelai explained. "I didn't even have to open the case or anything. It did it all by itself. I swear."

Luke just shook his head and didn't give her a response as he set an open bottle of beer in front of her, "This is all I have," he said before taking a swig from his own bottle.

Lorelai smiled and took a drink from her bottle, "This will work just fine."

They sat in a companionable silence as Lorelai polished off her donut and sipped at her beer. Luke had moved from behind the counter and sat on a stool close to Lorelai. Once she finished her doughnut, she wiped the crumbs onto one of the napkins. As the silence continued, Lorelai played with the label on her beer bottle slowly peeling it away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luke asked glancing over at Lorelai.

"You're encouraging me to talk?" Lorelai teased, "Aren't you usually telling me to shut up?"

"I tell you to be quiet," Luke said. "You just look like you needed someone to talk to. You came here when you ran yesterday and we talked. I thought we could talk again."

"It was actually a little easier than I thought to talk to him. I thought he would be really mad and yell at me for leaving him at the altar but he wasn't. I talked, he listened, and he really seemed to understand my side of the story," Lorelai explained.

"Really? He wasn't mad?" Luke asked.

"Oh no he said he was mad but he didn't yell at me. I understand him being mad though. If he had done this to me, I would have been pissed," Lorelai replied. "I explained to him though that when I imagined my future, I couldn't see him in it. I thought about kids and whether I wanted more and you know one days kids could be good but not with Max. I couldn't have the whole package with him."

"The whole package?" Luke asked.

Lorelai looked up at Luke, "You know the whole package. Be a family with someone in the stupid, traditional 'Dan Quayle, golden retriever, grow old together, wear matching jogging suits' kind of way."

Luke nodded, "The whole package," he said wistfully. "You would wear a jogging suit?"

"Well I wouldn't use it for its intended purpose…"

"Of course not," Luke chuckled, "Then you wouldn't be Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled, "True. But at least I would look cute in a jogging suit."

Lorelai watched Luke for a moment. He was now staring ahead at the wall behind the counter. His smiles or chuckles were rarely seen or heard but she found out that she really liked when he smiled. Right now he wasn't the grumpy diner owner that most people knew. He was the guy that was there for her, just like always. He was willing to listen to her troubles and off her beer to help out.

"Don't you want that?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Luke questioned turning towards Lorelai.

Lorelai sighed, "The whole package. Don't you want that one day?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it wouldn't be that bad."

"You guess?"

"I mean if I found the right person, the whole package would come along with that," Luke replied. "So yeah having that one day would be good."

Lorelai stared at Luke, "If you found the right person."

Luke nodded slowly, "Yeah if I found the right person."

That was another of those moments. Those moments that happened a few times throughout their friendship, ones where she thought that if one of them made a move that their friendship might be forever changed. Good or bad change would depend on how they followed up that moment. This couldn't happen, not right now at least. She just ran away from her wedding yesterday and just left her ex-fiancé's house. Her feelings were jumbled. She needed to think this through. However the longer this moment went on, the more right it felt to be sitting here with Luke talking about the future. But still she was still a little confused and needed to think. She had to make some excuse to leave.

Lorelai tore her eyes away from Luke's gaze, the gaze that right now seemed to make her weak in the knees, "I should…um…I should go," she stuttered. "Rory's probably wondering where I am."

"Yeah," Luke replied, "I need to finish here."

Lorelai stood up from the stool and immediately stumbled. Luke wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Lorelai quickly regained her balance and squirmed out of Luke's grasp, no matter how great his arm felt around her waist, "Yeah I'm fine," she replied. She grabbed her purse from the counter, "I just need to go."

"Okay," Luke replied confused. "Are you okay though? With the whole Max thing?"

"I'll be fine," Lorelai assured him. "But thanks for listening. And for the beer and the doughnut. I should at least pay you for the doughnut."

Luke waved her off as she began to dig through her purse, "Don't worry about it, I was going to throw it away anyways."

Lorelai stopped looking for money, "Oh okay." She walked towards the diner door. She opened the door then turned around to face Luke, "See you later Luke."

Luke nodded, "See you later."

* * *

**To be continued….**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Lorelai rolled over in bed and her arm flung across a chest. She smiled when she felt an arm pull her even closer to the warm body she was sharing her bed with. Lorelai propped her head up on his chest before she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Her lips lingered on his until he became an active participant in the kiss and pulled her fully on top of him._

_Luke opened his eyes and smiled as Lorelai pushed up from his chest and straddled his waist._

"_Good morning handsome," Lorelai greeted as she ran her hands over his bare chest._

_Luke smiled that sleepy smile that just looked so sexy on him, "Good morning." His hands inched up the hem of her shirt and rested on her hips, his thumbs ran small circles on the skin causing her to sigh softly._

"_So that's how you want to start this morning huh?" Lorelai asked with an eyebrow arched. She leaned down and pressed wet kisses to his chest. She kissed her way up to his neck where she nibbled at the sensitive skin then gently laved it with her tongue. She smiled against his skin hearing him moan, "I may have some time before I need to get to the Inn this morning."_

_Luke suddenly flipped them over so he was now on top. He pinned her hands above her head as his lips immediately went to her neck and started sucking and kissing the parts that he knew were oh-so sensitive on her. She moaned as he gently scraped his teeth across the sensitive skin before soothing it with his tongue._

_Lorelai moaned, "Oh I definitely have time," she said craning her neck to give him better access._

_Luke let go of her hands to slide his hands underneath her shirt, "Up," he commanded gently. Lorelai complied and helped him to take her shirt off._

_Lorelai ran her fingers through his hair before pulling his head down to her and kissing him passionately. She moaned into his mouth as one his hands continued to run up and down her body gently massaging her. He broke the kiss and feathered kisses down her chest._

"_Oh Luke," Lorelai sighed as his mouth and hands continued to work their magic on her body, kissing and rubbing all the places that he knew she loved so well. She ran her hands over his strong shoulders and back as he made quick work of removing the rest of her pajamas._

Lorelai shot straight up in bed trying to catch her breath. She turned to the spot next to her only to find it empty. She glanced over at her alarm clock to find the red number blaring the time 5:32 a.m. She fell back on her pillow and ran her fingers through her hair.

"It was only a dream," she muttered staring up at the ceiling, "Only a dream."

It was only a dream became her mantra even as she ran her fingers over her lips as if she could still feel his lips on hers. It may have been just a dream but everything felt real. She swore she could still feel his hands and lips on her. For a moment she wished the dream had continued on and that she had not woken up, that way she wouldn't feel as frustrated as she did now.

But then again no, Luke was her friend. She was having dirty dreams about her friend Luke; her friend Luke that she might possibly have feelings for; her friend Luke that she had spent the better part of the night thinking about. She thought about that moment in the diner as they talked about both wanting the 'whole package,' and then how his arms felt around her when she fell. She thought that maybe Max and everyone else was right, maybe there was something there between them that she had not noticed before. Maybe, just maybe.

* * *

Later that morning, Lorelai was getting ready to head to the Inn. Really she could have taken the time off since it was supposed to be her honeymoon time anyways but she didn't want to waste the time sitting around at home. Plus if she went to work maybe that could take her mind off the dream she had about Luke. After waking up from her first dream about Luke she managed to fall back asleep only to have another very similar dream about Luke that seemed to continue on from where the previous dream had left off; a dream that definitely led to the dirty stuff she was kind of hoping the first dream showed.

Lorelai knocked on the door to Rory's room; she still had a few days left of summer vacation before she headed back to school.

"Rory?"

Lorelai went to knock again only to have Rory open the door. She noticed her mother in her work clothes, "You're going to the Inn?"

Lorelai nodded, "Just for a few minutes, get my mind off everything. What are your plans for the day?"

"I'm going to hang out with Lane for a little while, maybe go see Dean and I could drop by the Inn if you needed help," Rory replied.

"Don't worry about it," Lorelai said. She leaned forward and kissed Rory's forehead, "Be home soon."

"Do you want to meet at Luke's for lunch?" Rory asked as her mother turned to walk away.

Lorelai stopped in her tracks. She wasn't sure how to face Luke right now. Not since your revelation that she may possibly have feelings for him and since the two dreams she had about him recently. But she knew that if she denied going to the diner with Rory then Rory would wonder why she didn't want to go to the diner and then things would just get weird.

"Um sure," Lorelai said, "If I don't get caught up at the Inn, I'll be there."

Rory smiled, "Okay see you then."

Lorelai waved once more to Rory before walking out the front door. She climbed into her jeep and headed towards the Inn.

* * *

"You had a dream about Luke?" Sookie asked as she leaned down on the counter waiting for details on the dream.

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah I did."

"So what kind of dream, like a Luke is a friend dream or just a general dream where you're married to Luke, or ooh was it a dirty dream?" Sookie asked arching her eyebrow.

"Well…" Lorelai trailed off, "The first one…"

"The first one?" Sookie asked, "There was more than one?"

Lorelai held up two fingers, "There were two."

"In one night?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai nodded, "Yep."

"Okay, I need details!" Sookie said, "I need to know about these dreams."

"Well the first one I mean there was kissing and some touching. Luke didn't have a shirt on then he took my clothes off but it ended there," Lorelai replied.

"So no dirty stuff?"

"Not in that one but in the second dream there was plenty of dirty stuff," Lorelai said matter-of-factly. "Definitely a dirty dream."

Sookie looked around to see if anyone was listening now. She leaned in closer and whispered, "So how was it?"

"Sookie," Lorelai squealed, "It was a dream. It doesn't matter how it was. It was a dream, dreams aren't real."

"But?" Sookie urged.

Lorelai smiled, "I'll just say dream Luke is a great kisser, and everything else was Ohhh my god."

"Oh my god?" Sookie asked.

"_Ohhhh my god,_" Lorelai replied. She took a sip of her coffee then put the cup back down, "I mean then I woke up and was completely freaked out about the dreams because Luke is my friend."

"Or he's more than a friend," Sookie encouraged.

Lorelai sighed, "Sookie…"

"Lorelai," Sookie said in the same tone that Lorelai used, "He's not just a friend."

"Okay, stop."

"No. Don't you understand that Luke is so into you?" Sookie asked.

"No he's not," Lorelai said although she was wondering if it was true.

"Okay so why Saturday after you ran away from your wedding did Luke go back to the diner in a happy mood? After he dropped you off at the house he opened up the diner. I heard from Miss Patty that Luke was in such a happy mood that he actually gave free coffee on the house to the customers. He was smiling! When does Luke smile?" Sookie asked. "He smiled when he found out that you weren't going to sign away your life to some other guy. Maybe he was happy because he thinks that he might actually have a chance now."

"Sookie, that…"

"Hey, maybe it's crazy, maybe it's irrational, but it's there. Just look the guy in the eye, it's right there," Sookie said.

Sookie walked away and started ordering her staff around the kitchen. Lorelai continued to sit on the stool and ponder everything that Sookie had just said. This wasn't the first time that someone told her that Luke had feelings for her. Everyone in town had practically told her but she always brushed it off because it was Luke. Luke was her friend. And that's it.

"Sookie…" Lorelai called softly.

"Yeah?" Sookie replied.

Lorelai tried to find the right words to start off, "What if, you know, maybe, possibly, and this is a maybe that I thought I might have feelings for Luke too?"

Sookie squealed and clapped her hands together, "You do?"

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know really. I mean there was a moment in the diner last night when we were just staring at one another and I don't know it just felt right," she groaned loudly and placed her head on the counter, "I don't know, I'm confused."

"Head up," Sookie ordered, "I cook in here."

Lorelai lifted her head up, "Then again last night when I left the diner I couldn't stop thinking about him which is what I think led to my dreams and I was just thinking how he has been the one guy that has always been there for me. No matter what he is always there. He even built me a chuppah when I was going to marry another guy."

Sookie placed her hand on Lorelai's shoulder, "I think you need to talk to him."

"But I just got out of this with Max, it's too soon," Lorelai replied.

"Too soon with someone else, then yeah. But this is Luke we're talking about. I mean if you're sure and clear about your feelings then it could happen," Sookie said. "You two have been dancing around one another for years. It would be a shame that if you do feel something for him that this little timing thing could screw it up."

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

The afternoon passed by without a lunchtime visit by the diner. Lorelai called Rory and made an excuse saying that she was too caught up at the Inn to step away for lunch when in reality she was just too caught up in her thoughts about Luke. She couldn't face him right now and if she was going to do like Sookie said and talk to Luke then she didn't want to talk when the diner was full of people. If she was going to talk to him it would be when no one else was around which meant stopping by the diner after closing time. Or at the very least joining Rory for dinner then finding some reason to stick around until closing time.

Lorelai entered the diner and joined Rory at a table. As soon as she sat down Luke came by with a mug and the coffee pot. He poured her coffee without a word and headed back behind the counter.

"I ordered for you," Rory said.

"Cheeseburger?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded, "And apple pie for dessert."

Lorelai smiled, "That's my daughter. Sorry I didn't join you for lunch today, time just got away from me."

Rory shrugged her shoulders, "Its fine. I had lunch with Lane today. During that lunch I had to explain to everyone in town why the wedding was canceled. I told them that you just didn't want to marry Max. They may not bother you about that or they still might."

"Good," Lorelai replied, "Thanks for trying to spread the word. Yesterday before I talked to Max, I was cornered by Miss Patty and I told her it wasn't right so I left."

"Huh," Rory replied. "I wonder why they asked me then."

"They're nosy people Rory," Lorelai replied.

As they waited for their food, Lorelai became distracted by watching Luke. Flashes of her dreams from last night rolled through her mind. She was suddenly imagining just what he was hiding underneath all the flannel.

Across the table Rory had tried to talk to her mother but it seemed that Lorelai was lost in Lorelai-land in her mind which sometimes was a hard place for Rory to break her out of. Rory cleared her throat a few times to get her mother's attention. When that didn't work she followed her mother's gaze and found that she was solely focused on Luke as he moved around the diner.

"Mom?" Rory called. She called her a few more times before Lorelai finally heard her.

"What?" Lorelai asked finally looking at her.

"What's wrong with you?" Rory asked, "You seemed distracted."

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee, "I'm not distracted."

Rory nodded, "Right and you're also not staring at Luke," she replied.

Lorelai choked on her coffee, "What? I was not staring at Luke."

"Sure," Rory replied, "Just try not to stare at him anymore, that look is creeping me out."

"I wasn't…." Lorelai stopped talking as Luke walked up to the table.

"You weren't what?" Luke asked setting their plates down in front of them.

"Nothing," Lorelai answered quickly. She felt a blush creeping across her cheeks the longer Luke stared at her so she turned away from him.

"Okay," Luke replied, "Enjoy," he said before he walked off.

"So you weren't thinking about Luke but you're blushing?" Rory asked.

"It's complicated Rory," Lorelai replied. She leaned forward and whispered, "I had a dream about Luke."

"Do I want to know the details of the dream?" Rory asked skeptically.

"Probably better if I don't tell you," Lorelai replied.

"Okay gross," Rory replied. "I'll just shut up and eat."

"Probably for your own good," Lorelai replied. She picked at her cheeseburger, taking a few bites every so often. "Are you one of the crazies that thinks Luke has a thing for me?"

"What? Where is that coming from?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "Sookie was just talking about it today, and it made me think; maybe somewhere underneath it all I couldn't marry Max because it wasn't right and it wasn't right because maybe, just maybe I have feelings for Luke," she whispered.

"Wow," Rory sighed.

"I know."

"Luke does have a thing for you, everyone knows that," Rory replied.

"I think maybe those dreams were telling me something that maybe I should take a chance with Luke or something," Lorelai replied careful to keep her voice low not that anyone in the diner right now cared about their conversation. It was close to closing time anyways.

"Isn't it too soon?" Rory asked, "You just ended things with Max."

"I know," Lorelai sighed, "But maybe that's the problem here, the timing is always bad for Luke and I."

"Yeah, maybe," Rory replied.

"Sookie said I should talk to him."

"Then talk to him," Rory replied. She quickly finished her cheeseburger, "I'll go ahead and head home so you can talk to him."

"You're okay with this?" Lorelai asked looking up at Rory.

"I want you happy," Rory replied, "Maybe Max wasn't right but maybe Luke is."

"I'll be home in a little while kid," Lorelai said.

As Rory left the diner, Lorelai grabbed her empty coffee cup and headed up to the counter. She sat down on a stool and placed her cup on the counter in front of her. She smiled gratefully as Luke filled it up with coffee.

"Where did Rory go?" Luke asked.

"She left, so you can just enjoy my company," Lorelai said with a smile.

"I'm closing soon," Luke replied.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "I have nowhere else to be."

Lorelai sat at the counter while Luke finished cleaning up behind the customers that were now leaving. He cleared tables and put the dishes in the kitchen. He gave Lorelai that last little bit of coffee in the pot as she watched him move around the diner performing his closing routine duties.

Lorelai turned around on her stool and leaned back against the counter as Luke placed the chairs on the tables. After a few minutes she decided to speak up.

"You know Sookie told me something about you today," Lorelai said with a surge of confidence.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"Sookie said that you were into me, but that's completely crazy right?" Lorelai asked.

Luke stopped what he was doing and avoided eye contact with Lorelai. After a few minutes Lorelai got off her stool and walked over to Luke. She placed her fingers on the side of his face and lifted his head. She was following Sookie's instructions and just looking into his eyes. She saw the look. The look she had seen a few times before but chose to ignore. A look of pure adoration. Maybe everything that everyone had ever said about Luke and her was true.

"Or maybe it's not so crazy," Lorelai whispered. Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Lorelai," Luke sighed.

"Is it true Luke?" Lorelai asked.

Luke pushed Lorelai's hands away from his face and crossed the diner stepping away from her. He moved behind the counter. Lorelai stood in place for a moment disappointed. Doubts started to fly through her mind. Everyone must have been wrong.

"I should go," Lorelai replied. "I'm sorry. I'll just go," she said as she walked back to the counter, grabbed her purse, and turned to leave.

"Lorelai, wait," Luke called after her.

Lorelai let go of the door and turned back around, "Obviously I've made an ass of myself so I'll just go. I may not be by for a few days so don't worry about that."

Without another word, Lorelai turned around once again to leave. Luke strode across the diner and grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Stay," Luke pleaded.

"Luke."

"Stay," Luke said once more.

Lorelai nodded, "Okay."

Luke walked away from her once again. He ran his hands over his head, "I'm not too good with words," he replied. "I just…why this now? You just broke up with someone."

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe that helped me to see what was right in front of me. Luke, I've thought about this and yeah I did just get out of this with Max but I just need to know if we're on the same wavelength here. If we're not then, I'll go."

"Remember that night that Rachel left?" Luke asked.

Lorelai looked up at Luke clearly confused, "What does Rachel have to do with this?"

"Just listen, do you remember that night? The night I came over to tell you that she left?" Luke asked again.

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah I do. That was the night Max proposed for the first time."

"Really?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded, "We had a fight after you left because you thought that you and I were involved before and we were arguing over that and different things and he suggested to fix the problems that we always ran into was to get married, hence one of the reasons that marriage wouldn't have worked out."

"He thought you and I dated?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded, "Pretty much. Why did you come to tell me that she left?"

"There was a specific reason behind her leaving," Luke replied. "There was another girl. You were the other girl," he admitted quietly. "She saw us as more than friends too."

Lorelai smiled and stepped closer to Luke, "Why did everyone else see it but we never did? Or I never did?"

"Lorelai," Luke said softly.

"Luke," Lorelai repeated in the same tone, "Kiss me."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Kiss me or I'll kiss you," Lorelai replied.

Luke wrapped his arm around her waist as he pulled her closer. He bent his head down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Lorelai smiled against his lips before she began kissing back. Her arms draped around his neck and she deepened the kiss.

Lorelai was the first one to pull away. She smiled, "Better than my dream."

"What?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shook her head, "Nothing just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

**This may be the last chapter or I may add one more just to deal with the aftermath of this but I do also like the way things are here. I did say it was going to be a short story.**

**Plus I have another story idea in the works that I want to post soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter picks up directly where the last one left off. I know it's been a little while since an update but I got stuck writing this chapter.**

**The italicized part later in on the chapter is a flashback for clarification.**

* * *

"Mmmm," Lorelai hummed as she pulled back from the kiss. Her voice was breathy as she spoke, "You're so good at that. I mean so, so, so good at that," she whispered as she pressed herself tight against Luke once again, her mouth landing unerringly on his.

Luke's arm wound even tighter against her waist as he deepened the kiss. Lorelai moaned as they entered another breathtaking around of making out. She was lucky that Luke had such a tight grip on her or else she was sure that she would have fallen down, his kisses were making her weak in the knees.

Lorelai wasn't even aware that they were moving until the back of her legs hit a table. She felt herself being lifted onto the table and seated, their lips staying connected all the while. Luke moved his lips away from Lorelai's and began to trail kisses down her neck. Lorelai titled her head to the side to give him more access. She closed her eyes losing herself in the sensation as Luke began to nibble on the skin just below her earlobe.

Somewhere through the foggy gaze that was clouding her mind due to Luke's lips that were fervently attached to her neck, she remembered that they were in the diner. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed Luke back.

"You're good at that too," Lorelai said with a smirk on her face. She hopped up from the table and placed her hand on Luke's chest. She gestured in between them, "This, us, will be good."

Luke smiled back, "I think so."

"Now before we get carried away again, I should probably go," Lorelai said, "Not that I didn't love what we were just doing but Rory's waiting for me at home and I don't want her to come and find Mommy and Luke doing some things that would definitely break some health code violations."

Luke chuckled, "We did get a little carried away."

"We can talk more about what this," Lorelai said gesturing between herself and Luke again, "means later but I do need to go."

Luke nodded, "I understand."

Lorelai straightened her coat that had been shifted around during their make-out session. She walked towards the door with Luke following close behind her. He reached out and grabbed the doorknob opening the door for her.

Lorelai turned towards Luke and sent Luke a dazzling smile, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Luke surprised her by grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close to him as he kissed her again. When he pulled away from the, what Lorelai would call breathtaking kiss, he smiled at the surprised yet pleased look on her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Luke said.

Lorelai left the diner with a giddy grin on her face and practically a skip in her step as she walked home. It was hard to think that just a few days ago, she was in the room at the church getting ready for her wedding and now she was making out with the diner owner in the diner after hours. She almost thought it was too soon but everyone else seemed to be on her side, well at least Sookie and Rory were. And Luke. But that was evident by the scene in the diner just now. She knew that this could be the start of something great, something that she needed, and something that would put all her other relationships to shame.

Lorelai walked through the front door and dropped her purse on the table in the entryway. Lorelai walked into the kitchen and stopped by Rory's door. She popped her head in the door.

"Hey kid, I'm home," Lorelai greeted.

Rory noted that her mother had a dreamy look in her eyes and that her hair was a little disheveled. Plus she had been gone longer than Rory expected. "Do I even want to know how it went?"

Lorelai laughed a hearty laugh, "Oh we didn't do anything dirty so don't you worry. We just shared a few kisses," she admitted as a slight bush crept across her cheeks. "Nothing dirty though I promise. The diner is still safe to eat in."

"Good," Rory replied. "So things went great?"

Lorelai walked into her daughter's room and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Things went great. We got off to a rocky start due to a little miscommunication on both our parts really but we talked about a few things then we kissed. Then we kissed again and again and…"

Rory interrupted, "Hold right there, no more needs to be said. You said nothing dirty happened.

"And nothing dirty did happen," Lorelai countered. "If you would have let me finish then I would have said that, that's when I came home."

Rory laughed, "Sorry just trying to save myself from being scarred."

Lorelai joined in on Rory's laughter, "I get it."

"So you and Luke?" Rory questioned, "Are you two like together now or something?"

"Umm we're going to talk more tomorrow. Then see where we stand then," Lorelai said, "But as far as I'm concerned and mostly like Luke is concerned, we're together." She tilted her head to the side, "Are you okay with that?"

Rory nodded, "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Lorelai patted Rory on the shoulder, "I did an amazing job raising you."

"And you're so humble about it," Rory replied.

Lorelai smiled, "What am I if not humble?" She kissed Rory's cheek, "I'm going to bed, goodnight sweets."

"Goodnight Mom."

* * *

Lorelai breezed into the Inn the following morning with a bright smile plastered onto her face. It didn't matter that she woke up late and was out of coffee at the house, after the events of last night it would be a challenge to knock the smile off of her face. She was still a little unsure of where she and Luke stood but they were in a great place. Hopefully spending time together soon would help to clear everything up.

"Good morning Sookie," Lorelai said in a sing-song voice as she strolled into the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and leaned back against the counter as she started to drink it.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning," Sookie observed.

Lorelai sighed happily, "It's just a great day Sookie."

"Okay, something happened," Sookie replied. She stopped stirring the sauce on the stove, wiped her hands off on a towel and placed them on her hips. "You're not this happy for no reason. Now spill."

Lorelai couldn't contain her grin as she leaned forward to whisper something to Sookie, "Luke and I kissed last night."

Sookie let out a high-pitched squeal causing Lorelai to flinch and back away from her friend, "This is great! You and Luke! You and Luke!"

"Shh!" Lorelai shushed her friend. "This doesn't need to get out, at least not yet."

"So," Sookie asked with a giddy grin on her face, "Where did you do it? Did you do it on the table? I always imagined it would be on a table."

"This kiss?" Lorelai asked, "No we were standing when we first kissed and it happened in the diner. The kisses, yes multiple kisses, happened in the diner."

"No," Sookie said. "I mean where did, you know," she said making a vague gesture with her hands, "Where did you do it? Ooh was it on a table? I always thought it would be on a table."

"No Sookie we didn't do it on a table."

"Then where?" Sookie asked. "On the diner counter? I mean that might be a little tricky but it could work. Ooh or the storeroom?"

Lorelai laughed genuinely, "No Sookie we didn't do it anywhere," she replied.

"Wait, why not? Can't Luke you know?" Sookie said making another vague gesture.

"I'm sure he can," Lorelai argued, "But we just didn't do it last night. I mean there was a heated make-out session but nothing more. I mean the make-out session was on top of a table but…."

Sookie squealed, "I knew it would be on top of a table."

"But," Lorelai interjected, "Like I was going to say before you interrupted I stopped it before we got far too carried away."

Sookie poked her bottom lip out in a pout, "Why did you stop it? I mean he's obviously a good kisser."

"An amazing kisser," Lorelai supplemented, "But we were in the diner and we were jumping into everything way too fast. I wanted to talk and make sure that we were definitely on the same page with everything. So we're going to talk today. And last night I needed to get home before she came looking for me and found me and Luke in the diner."

"Yeah that might have been bad," Sookie replied.

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. We probably would have scarred the poor girl." She sighed, "Anyways I'm going over to Luke's later to talk."

"You'll tell me how it goes?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai nodded, "Of course I will."

Michel entered the kitchen, interrupting the girl talk. He walked straight towards Lorelai, "Your mother is on the phone."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and put her cup of coffee down. "I'll talk to you later Sookie."

Lorelai exited the kitchen behind Michel. She walked to the front desk and prepared herself for whatever Emily was going to throw at her. She had skillfully avoided all calls from Emily since she ran away from her own wedding. She still had mother's tiara that she was loaned just for her wedding day. She planned to take it back when she went over there for Friday Night dinner and which time she would explain the whole running away thing and just try to make them understand that Max wasn't right for her. Telling them about Luke was not going to happen though.

Lorelai took a deep breath before picking up the phone, "Lorelai Gilmore speaking."

"Are you purposely avoiding me?" Emily demanded as she spoke to Lorelai. "I have tried calling you several times and either get your answering machine or I talk to Rory."

"Hmm," Lorelai said busying herself with flipping through the mail while she talked on the phone. "That's weird I have gotten any messages from you. Answering machine must be broken, should probably buy a new one. And Rory hasn't told me about any calls, have to talk to that kid," she lied.

"You have known that I called. I'm not an idiot Lorelai. I can hear you in the background when I'm on the phone with Rory. You're telling her that you're not there to talk to me," Emily replied. "Honestly if you're going to lie come up with something a little better."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Why are you calling Mom?"

"I wanted to know if you were planning on bringing my tiara back," Emily replied. "I loaned it to you for your wedding but since that obviously didn't happen, I would like it back. Plus I was thinking once Rory is older and wants to get married that I could loan it to her then. I would like to keep it at my house for safe keeping."

"I will bring it to dinner Friday Mom," Lorelai replied shortly. "I was planning on bringing it by then anyways."

Emily cleared her throat, "Good. Now about you running away and not telling anyone where you were going…."

Lorelai interjected, "I'm pretty sure the whole concept of running away is to not let anyone know where you are going."

"Oh be serious Lorelai," Emily scolded.

"I'm always serious mother," Lorelai deadpanned.

"Lorelai," Emily sighed obviously aggravated with her daughter's behavior.

"Look we'll discuss everything at dinner on Friday. I'm at work now, I have more important things to do than get in an argument over why I chose not to marry Max. I will talk to you Friday about this. Goodbye Mom," Lorelai said. She hung up the phone before Emily had a chance to respond.

Lorelai glowered over at Michel, "If my mother calls again, I'm not here. Do not come find me to talk to her. I'm not here."

"She's your mother," Michel replied, "You can deal with her. I shouldn't have to."

"As long as you answer the phone, I'm not here," Lorelai replied before walking off.

* * *

Later that afternoon after eating lunch with Rory, who was still enjoying her time off before school started, Lorelai headed upstairs with Luke to his apartment. The lunch rush had ended and people were pretty much cleared out of the diner leaving Lorelai to go up to his apartment without any rumors starting to spread around.

As soon as they entered the apartment, Lorelai draped her arms around Luke's neck. She smiled as she felt his arms encircle her waist. She leaned in quickly and pressed a kiss to his lips. Just as she was about to pull away, Luke deepened the kiss pulling her even tighter against him.

Lorelai smiled as she pulled away for real this time, her arms still draped around his neck, "Wow, I was going for a simple hello kiss but you escalated that to a whole other level. I'm not complaining though."

Luke chuckled. He kissed her quickly again, "So you wanted to talk?"

"Yes," Lorelai nodded, "But if you keep trying to kiss me then we're not going to have an actual talk. We'll have a talk but it will be a completely different kind of talk. A horizontal talk."

"Alright, alright," Luke replied. "We'll talk, the first kind of talking." He walked across the room and sat down on the couch.

Lorelai laughed at his comment then joined him on the couch. Her tone turned serious as she turned to face Luke. "I know we talked a little last night about this but I just want to make sure that we're really on the same page."

Luke nodded, "I understand Lorelai."

"Good," Lorelai nodded. "So uh I know that things just ended with Max and maybe I should use some grieving time or whatever to get over the relationship but it's just that everything with this, with us feel so right at this moment. And I would hate for us to wait and then something else get in the way of us getting together. I think our timing is off a lot of the time."

"I know what you mean," Luke replied. "Remember last night when I talk about Rachel?"

"And how she left because she thought there was something between us?" Lorelai replied, "Yeah I remember that."

"She knew I had feelings for you," Luke replied. "She wanted me to tell you before it was too late. That night I came over I was going to tell you. I wanted to tell you. But then Max came in so I couldn't tell you then."

Lorelai let out a small laugh, "Oh Luke," she sighed. She caressed the side of her face feeling the stubble underneath her fingers, "Our timing is always terrible. I wish you would have told me sooner though. That could have prevented all of this."

"You were happy," Luke replied. "I didn't want to ruin your happiness."

"Such a good guy," Lorelai said softly. She moved her hand from his face and placed it back in her lap. "I do like you Luke and I want so much for this to work out or for us to at least have a chance at working this out."

"I do too," Luke confessed.

Lorelai smiled, "So we both agree that we're in this? We're doing this, we're going to date?"

"I can take you somewhere Saturday night," Luke replied.

Lorelai arched her eyebrow, "Is that you're way of asking me out on a date?"

"How does 7 sound?" Luke countered.

"Seven sounds perfect if by seven you mean that you're just telling me seven but you're actually planning on being a few minutes late counting on the face that I will not be ready at seven," Lorelai replied. "Was that too confusing?"

Luke laughed, "Of course I was planning on being just a little bit late. I know you Lorelai."

"Seven but a little late sounds perfect then," Lorelai replied with a bright grin. "So we're doing this, we're really doing this."

Luke smiled and nodded, "We're really doing this." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, "I want to show you something."

Lorelai eyed his wallet, "Are we already at that point in our relationship where you trust me with your credit card? Are you going to give me your credit card so I can go shopping?"

"No, after last time I gave you my credit card and you went on a shopping spree, you are not getting my credit card for a long time," Luke replied as he pulled out a small piece of paper from his wallet.

"All that stuff I bought was for you, well and for Rachel but you asked me to do that," Lorelai defended herself. She smiled, "Plus all the clothes I bought you are now going to come in handy when you pick me up for our date on Saturday."

"Can't argue with that," Luke replied. He held up the small piece of yellowed paper, "Do you know what this is?"

"A really old piece of paper?" Lorelai guessed.

"It's a horoscope," Luke replied, "My horoscope specifically. Do you remember the first time you came into the diner?" he asked.

Lorelai sat back on the couch as she tried to remember her very first visit to the diner. She saw Luke watching her and noticed how much he wanted her to remember her first trip so she thought harder. A few blurry visions popped into her mind mainly of her begging for coffee which she always did.

"Can I see that?" Lorelai asked pointing towards the horoscope. Luke nodded and placed the horoscope in her hand. She read over the piece of paper and smiled as she spotted her loopy handwriting in the corner essentially telling Luke that part of his horoscope was to give her coffee and she would go away. Seeing her loopy handwriting triggered the memory of the first time they met.

* * *

_Lorelai was in search of a cup of coffee. There was hardly any coffee at the Inn do to an unforeseen circumstance with a new supplier that Lorelai had insisted Mia switch to. She was now regretting that decision since the Inn's old coffee supplier always made sure they had coffee no matter what the circumstances. It was now lunchtime and she had only had one cup of coffee that she had to sneak since the head chef at the Inn was being stingy with the tiny, teeny bit of coffee that the Inn did have._

_Lorelai hurried down the sidewalk on her lunch break determined to get a cup of coffee before she had to head back to the Inn. Unfortunately for her Weston's was closed. There was no reason listed on why they were closed. _

_Lorelai pouted and began to walk away when she noticed Babette walking down the street holding a cup of coffee in a to-go cup. Babette approached her with a smile on her face._

"_Oh Lorelai dear," Babette said, "Have you been over to Luke's yet?"_

"_Luke's?" Lorelai asked._

"_Yes, Luke's," Babette repeated. "A diner that just opened a few days ago. You have to go and try the coffee it's excellent." She leaned in closer, "Plus the owner is handsome, perfect for a girl like you." She said as she nudged Lorelai with her elbow._

_Lorelai just laughed and brushed off Babette's comments. No matter how much she tried to tell them that she wasn't interested in dating right now, Babette and Miss Patty always tried to set her up. "Well I think I might have to go by for the coffee, not the owner though."_

"_Oh you'll change your mind when you meet him," Babette replied. "It's just across the street, the place with the William's Hardware sign above it. It's a diner, he just didn't want to get rid of the hardware sign."_

_Lorelai looked back at Weston's with the closed sign on the door before turning to Babette again, "I'll go check it out and if the coffee is not as excellent as you say then you owe me."_

_Babette laughed her raspy laugh, "Alright dear. I'll see you later."_

_Lorelai watched Babette leave before heading across the street to the diner. She pushed open the door and found that it was really busy inside. That wasn't going to stop her from getting her coffee though. She needed coffee and she didn't care that the diner seemed to be almost overflowing with people. She only had a few minutes before she had to be back at the Inn and she was going to get her coffee._

_Lorelai approached a man in a flannel shirt that held a pot of coffee in his hand. "Hello?" she called. "I need coffee. Like now. I have only had one cup today and that's way off my normal record."_

_The man turned around apologizing to the customer he was with and looked at Lorelai, "Wait your turn," he replied turning back to the customer and walking off once he had their order._

"_Did you not hear me?" Lorelai asked as she began to follow the man around. "I have only had one cup of coffee today. And I need it now. Well really like five minutes ago because my lunch break is almost coming to an end and I have to get back to the Inn. Really it's my fault we're out of coffee because I made Mia switch suppliers but you would understand if you were in my shoes because their coffee was so much better. And I would know, I am a connoisseur of coffee after. Some people are like that about wines, I'm that way about coffee. I have a card that proves it."_

_Luke gave her an aggravated look but she continued to follow him around as he went around to different customers refilling their coffee cups, "So if you really want to see if your coffee it excellent than who better to tell you than a connoisseur of coffee. I can get you some great business if you just give me a cup a coffee right now." She tried to follow him behind the diner counter but he snapped his fingers and pointed at the stool. She sat down to a man reading the newspaper. "You know I'm going to blame you if I'm late for work. Look you already have your coffee pot in hand. Just grab one of those to-go cups and fill it up for me."_

_Luke snapped, "You're being annoying. Sit down, shut up and I will get to you when I get to you. You're not my only customer."_

"_You know," Lorelai continued to talk as he walked away, "I'm already sitting down so the whole sit down thing was a bit redundant. I'm not annoying just a paying customer. You're not being very nice to someone who just wants a cup of coffee."_

_Lorelai pouted as the man continued to ignore her. "Grumpy guy when's your birthday?"_

"_What?" Luke asked annoyed._

"_I asked you when your birthday was," Lorelai replied. "If you don't tell me than I really show you what annoying means."_

_Luke gave in and told her his birthday. Lorelai turned to the man next to her and asked for the horoscope page. He was amused by the scene of her and Luke so he gave her the horoscope page. She ripped out the horoscope for Scorpio, took a pen from her purse, and scribbled onto the piece of paper. She smiled when Luke crossed back in front of you._

"_For you my kind sir," Lorelai said holding out the piece of paper._

_Luke grabbed the paper from her and read it. He tried not to smile at the loopy handwriting on the page saying, "You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away." He sighed and reached behind him for a coffee cup. He filled it to the brim, snapped on a lid, and handed it off to the annoying woman in front of him._

_Lorelai smiled accepting the cup and simultaneously pulling out money from her purse. As she placed the money in his hand she spoke, "Hold onto that horoscope, put it in your wallet. It will bring you luck one day."_

_With a very awkward but somehow completely endearing wink, Lorelai was out the door leaving a stunned Luke in her wake._

* * *

Lorelai smiled as the memory rolled through her mind. She turned to Luke, "You kept this all this time?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah. That woman never went away though."

Lorelai sighed and looked back down at the horoscope, "I can't believe you kept this all this time. You kept it in your wallet, that's…." she was at a loss for words which with her rarely happened.

Luke reached out and placed his hands over hers, "Lorelai, this thing we're doing here, me…you, I just want you to know I'm in. I am all in. Does that, uh…are you, uh, scared?"

Lorelai looked back up at Luke. The intensity in his eyes frightened her just a tad but the more she looked at him, the more she felt at home. She was still a little scared but all new relationships were scary. Somehow though at this moment, she felt surer of this relationship than she ever did with Max even if they were once set to get married.

"Maybe a little," Lorelai replied truthfully, "But this, us, is good. Great even." She smiled, "I'm all in too."

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Like I said before I only have a few more chapter of this story, maybe two of three more, still a little unsure of that. But I'm trying to get it out there.**

**Reviews are appreciated. And while you're at it, check out my other stories and leave reviews on those. Updates are coming soon for those as well!**


End file.
